Turn Me On With Your Electric Feel
by SpaceKitty1000
Summary: Sam and Dean have been on the road for months now. Tensions are high between the boys due to being cooped up together in small motel rooms. Meanwhile, a blue-eyed stranger begins to haunt Dean's dreams and after an electrifying encounter between the two, Dean is left questioning both reality and his own sexuality. Dean/Castiel, Dean/OC (brief) Time frame: start of Season 2


Author's note: First time writing (especially anything smutty) so constructive criticism is much appreciated! Let me know what works and what doesn't. I've been a long time fan of SPN but recently had a spark of inspiration so hopefully something good came out of it.

Warning: DO NOT CONTINUE READING IF YOU ARE UNDER 18! If for some reason, my smut gets reported... I'll be on AO3 by 1/10/17! Same username: spacekitty1000.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dean Winchester sat up in bed, gasping for air, fists clenching onto sweat stained sheets.

"Dean?" His brother, Sam, asked from his own bed in the darkness of the room, "You ok?" Sam turned on the lamp on the motel night stand causing Dean to rub his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah man, I'm ok..." Dean replied as he threw his head back onto his pillow, "... it was just a bad dream." His newly adjusted eyes darted across the room as he tried to regain his composure. His heart continued to pound in his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam sat up, feet swinging around the bed to rest on the floor. He brushed some strands of hair away from his face before talking again, "I know things haven't been easy since Dad's deal, I mean- you can talk to me man...I'm your brother."

"No chick flick moments," Dean rolled his eyes and turned around to face the wall away from Sam, "I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." It was a lie, this felt so much different than just any other dream. It was so vivid, it was so real.

"Ok," Sam crawled back into his bed, "well try to get some sleep, big day tomorrow." He flicked off the lights.

"Yeah, goodnight Sammy."

"Night, Dean."

* * *

Silence fell over the room. Dean let out a sigh, turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. In the darkness he could barely make out the ceiling fan blades and the chipping of the plaster in some areas. The only sound in the room was the brothers' breathing and the drip of a leaky faucet in the motel bathroom. Dean closed his eyes, he just couldn't shake this dream. Despite what Sam believed, it wasn't a nightmare at all... it was in fact a dream...and not just any dream... it was a very pleasurable...almost erotic dream... he wasn't sure what the right word for it was. It definitely wasn't like any dream he's ever had before.

Dean felt a light throbbing in between his legs as he remembered the details. _Yes, definitely erotic_. He felt himself growing and stretching out the fabric of his already sticky boxer-briefs. _What is happening to me?_ He grabbed his pillow and placed it over his face. Frustrated was the only word capable of describing his current state. He felt like a horny teenage boy all over again.

The brothers had been on the road hunting for months now and privacy is hard to achieve when cooped up in a small room together, regardless, Dean had gotten laid more than enough times. (It's not hard finding chicks at the bar that are willing to have sloppy drunken sex with Dean in musty motel rooms). His brother always knew the rule: if there's a sock on the door, don't come on knockin'. Sam, although always slightly annoyed, would wait it out in the '67 impala while Dean finished business. This is how Dean kept his laid back and calm demeanor, Sam on the other hand, was a different story. He was high strung and despite Dean's encouragement, had not been able to pursue or successfully bring any women back to the motel room. Losing Jessica to the yellow eyed demon had left poor Sammy unable to move on and worried that he might hurt yet another woman in his life.

Dean slowly and quietly sat up in bed. Looking at the time, it was a little past 2:00 am. The bars would be closed already, along with his chance of getting any relief... _unless_... he looked over at Sam who was soundly asleep, producing a small snore with every inhale. Dean creeped out of bed and quietly made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and turned on the flickering light. He gave himself a quick look in the mirror. His eyes were squinted, dirty blonde hair a mess, and there was some dried drool still on the corner of his lip. He flexed his bare pecks a little in the mirror and grinned.

"Christ, I feel like I'm 14 again," he whispered to his reflection. He locked the door behind him. He pulled his boxers down to his ankles and sat down on the toilet, shivering as his bare skin touched the cold seat. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he rolled his eyes and grabbed some lotion from the counter. After squirting a fair amount into his hand, he moved down to grip himself, letting out a groan as he slowly began working his hand up and down. He was so hard, he just needed this relief.

He tilted his head back and began to focus on any other fantasy other than the events from his dream. He conjured a fantasy about the dirty blonde he saw in the bar the night before. He could just picture her perky breasts, bouncing up and down as she walked towards him. His thumb rubbed the sweet spot underneath the head, the lotion allowing his hand to glide effortlessly. He continued to focus on the blonde, imagining what those puppies would feel like in his hands, round and soft and oh _so_ squishy. She leans in for a kiss and Dean could just imagined what those lips would taste like... cherry lipgloss, for sure.

The fantasy suddenly shifts, the kiss breaks and she backs away- except it isn't the hot blonde from the bar anymore - it's those blue eyes from his dreams - those damn, haunting blue eyes that are burned into his memory. Dean let out a low groan as his pace quickened.

Those eyes get closer to him, those pillowy lips brush against his, slowly, barely touching him. This felt too real, this was too intense. "Dean, I've been waiting for you," the blue-eyed devil says in a breathy voice. A firm, calloused hand trances Dean's jawline. It's the touch of man, something Dean has never experienced, yet has become so thirsty for. The hair on his body pricks up as a surge of energy runs through him.

"Please..." Dean gulped. The hand slides down his chest and then moves lower, replacing Dean's hand with his own.

"Is this what you want, Dean?" The voice is deep, those blue eyes penetrating Dean's own green eyes. Dean feels that tightening feeling begin to form deep inside as the person in front of him quickens his strokes. "Dean?"

Yes. Yes. He's going to do it. He's so close and this feels so good and-

"Dean?" His fantasy collapses upon hearing Sam's voice. He looks down to see he's still gripping himself. It was just a fantasy... just a fantasy as vivid as his dream... same emotion, same intensity... it had to be something paranormal, _something supernatural_...

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked from the other side of the door, "I heard - um- some strange noises."

"Can't a man take a dump in peace?"

"My bad man!" Dean heard as Sam's footsteps moved away from the door, "Um, just keep it down."

 _Ok awkward, the bathroom isn't going to work out. The vibe is officially killed._ Dean pulled up his boxers and walked out of the bathroom. In the dark, he clumsily slipped on his jeans, t-shirt, and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, smirk on his face,"...you looked a little flustered."

"Shut up," dean mumbled as he slipped on his boots, "I'm going for some fresh air."

"Ok, just hope you cleaned up after yourself," Sam laughed as Dean flicked him off and walked out the door.

* * *

This night just couldn't get any worse. First, he's having weird sex dreams about a man, _who is probably out to get him_ , and then his brother catches him jerking off. _Ugh._ Dean kicked the asphalt with the tip of his boot before getting into his impala. The motel parking lot was, for the most part, vacant except for the couple cars here and there. The full moon was out and provided enough light to illuminate the lot.

Dean sat in the impala, hand on the wheel, and still hard and throbbing. He felt trapped in his jeans. This had to be a curse. Maybe a demon was screwing with him and _no way_ was he going to fuck a demon (or worse, let a demon fuck him). He tried to distract himself, he pulled out his dad's journal from the glove compartment and tried to read it against the steering wheel. He flipped through pages, using the moonlight to his advantage, until he found a page on demons and sex. He tried to focus on the page but the words blurred together. "Come on Dean, focus!" He said to himself as he tried to ignore the growing heat in between his legs. He just couldn't erase those blue eyes from his thoughts. Those blue eyes were so intense, sending shivers down Dean's back anytime he thought about them. So piercing, so hot like a fire burning him from the inside, out. Those hands, gentle but not delicate like a woman's. Firm, safe, warm hands... something he's been craving his whole life: _Security, acceptance and love_.

He threw the book down on the passenger seat. Screw it. He unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down to his thighs along with his boxer-briefs. The cool air circled around his tip, and he could feel some wetness beginning to form. He gripped himself and began pumping. No lotion this time, but the friction was good enough for him. "Not giving you any power over me, you son of a bitch," Dean whispered as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm not no demon's bitch." He gave a toothless smile as he changed his focus to the hot blonde from the bar. He pictured her topless, sitting on his lap, breasts in his face. "Yeah, take that demon, I don't swing that way," he quickened his strokes... _he had won... now he could_ —

His thoughts were invaded once again. Those blue eyes, that square jawline with a scruffy five o' clock shadow, those lips... "Dean, don't fight it..." The demon gripped him from his jacket collar. This was _NOT_ a fantasy, this had to be real!

Dean opened his eyes. It was only him in the impala, his own hand stroking himself. "What the fuck is going on?" He groaned in frustration. He pulled up and re buttoned his pants. He rolled down his window, letting in the crisp fresh air.

 _Get a grip, Dean_. He took in a deep breath. The blue eyes were still filling his thoughts. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands, knuckles going white, before laying his forehead against the wheel. "Don't think about it, don't think about it..." he kept repeating to himself. He closed his eyes, only to be thrown back into the fantasy.

"Dean, it's okay," the dark-haired man whispered, "I'm not a demon."

"What are you then?" Dean angrily clenched the steering wheel. His eyes were closed but it was like seeing this person- or thing- through his eyelids. "This isn't possible."

"We haven't officially met yet, that happens later..." the man pushes Dean back slowly away from the steering wheel and against the seat. "Let me take care of you, trust me," the stranger leans over and places a soft kiss to Dean's lips. The contact shoots electric jolts through Dean's body, firing off nerve endings and making him burn with need. The man's hand swiftly slides underneath Dean's shirt as the kiss deepens and his fingers trace Dean's abs and chest. The man's hand moves over to pinch at Dean's perky nipple with his forefinger and middle finger.

"Fuck," Dean groans as their lips part. He looks over at those blue eyes just once more before he can no longer control himelf. He desperately moves over to straddle the stranger and in a heated frenzy, their lips are connected once again. Its a more passionate kiss this time as Dean's tongue struggles to part the other man's lips. Dean's hands are tangled in the man's hair, keeping him locked in place for Dean to take full advantage of those lips.

This man's taste was better than any fantasy of cherry lip gloss. Their tongues slide against each other in a wet kiss, teeth occasionally clashing as the two fight for dominance. The man is tightly gripping Dean's arms through his green jacket, struggling to maintain his own control. Dean grips the man by his messy tie, stopping to catch his breath. "I don't know what the fuck you are but I need this," Dean growls before returning to those pillowy lips. He breaks the kiss again, "I can't believe I'm doing this, my dad would kill me," Dean moves down to kiss and suck at the man's neck. The man bites back a moan as Dean begins to grind his hips against him; his jean-clad erection rubbing against the strangers own.

"Dean, you're right, I'm not human," the man breathlessly explains. Dean ignores him as he fumbles to loosens the man's tie and slide it over his head. "I will explain in due time, just enjoy yourself...let go."

Dean mutters something in agreement and rips off the man's trenchcoat and then proceeds to slide off his own jacket and shirt. The man runs his hands down Dean's newly exposed chest and Dean swears he can feel his skin burn beneath the stranger's touch. "Fuck, you have so much control over me," Dean pants as fingers graze over his nipple, "You son of a bitch."

The man leans forward to plant soft kisses on Dean's chest, neck and jawline. Dean's breath catches. "I'm not gonna last much longer and you haven't even touched me." Dean runs his fingers through the man's dark, unkept hair as the stranger licks across the hunters' toned and scarred body. The man moves his hands up to Dean's neck and pulls his face over for another soft kiss. The self control this man had was unbelievable, he was completely composed while Dean was literal putty in his hands.

While they softly kissed, just lips slowly moving against each other, tongues occasionally touching, the dark-haired man began to unbutton Dean's pants. Dean knew this was it - one touch and he would be completely undone. He broke the kiss, "I'm not going to last..." Dean whispered as he looked down at the shiny head poking out from the waistband of his boxers. He looked back up at the man, not even flushed while Dean was sure his own face was probably beat red and lips swollen from sucking so much face.

"It's ok," the man reassured with a perfect pearly white smile. He pulled the waistband down and exposed Dean completely again. Dean emitted a loud moan as the man wrapped his firm hand around the shaft and began his slow strokes. Dean's eyes rolled back and he collapsed his full weight onto the other man, burying his face into the man's still clothed shoulder. He was incoherent and the man chuckled as Dean muttered a stream of "yes"s and "fuck"s.

Dean was shaking. He had never felt such an electric touch before. "Faster please," he whispered. The man sped up his strokes, snaking his other hand around to grab a handful of Dean's ass. Dean's hips began to buck, rubbing up against the man underneath him. "Can I...?" Dean struggled to find the right words. He, instead, slide a hand down and curiously ran his hand over the bulge growing in the strangers' pants. Dean hoped he would understand the gesture. Dean continued to rub the palm of his hand against the other man while placing wet kisses against the man's neck.

"Yes, of course."

Dean pulled out the man's cock, shiny with precum. Hesitantly, he slides a hand over the length of it and the man shutters. The man is no longer stroking Dean, just simply holding him in his hand, too overwhelmed by Dean's exploration.

"I've never touched a man before..." Dean stopped himself _. It was his turn to tease_.

He slides off the man's lap, kicking open the car door. The man looks at him, completely perplexed, as Dean pulls up his jeans. "I'm sorry Dean- I don't seem to understand-"

"Hey, don't worry," Dean smirks, "I just needed more room for this," Dean winks before kneeling on the asphalt. He grabs the man by his pants and scoots him closer, positioning him in front of Dean's face. He smiles as he watches the man shiver with anticipation. _He was in control again and it felt good._ Dean leaned in close, he could smell the man's musk. _Well here goes nothing._ Dean begins to slowly run his tongue along the side of the shaft. Dean's licks become more enthusiastic as he reveled in the noises the man was making

Dean suddenly backs up. "So what was your name again?" He asked, an eyebrow raised and a seductive smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

"What?" The man's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "Can you just please continue?" he begged.

"No, name first buddy," Dean mused. He loved this control.

"Dean, please..." the man's blue eyes revealed his desperation. Pupils were blown with animalistic desire. _Maybe he was human after all._

"Nah uh- Name," keeping eye contact with those blue eyes, Dean leaned down to give another slow, wet lick. The man threw his head back. _At least he got to torture this monster in some type of way._

"Ok," the man finally agreed, "it's Castiel."

"Castiel?" Dean laughed, _what a weird ass name, definitely not human_ , "well alright then," he shrugged before leaning over and wrapping his swollen lips around the head of Castiel's cock. He swirled his tongue, and Castiel cried out as he was further engulfed in the wet heat of Dean's mouth. Dean began sliding his mouth back and forth, gagging when Castiel's cock hit the back of his throat. Whatever didn't fit, Dean used his hand to stroke.

Dean could feel himself dripping in his own boxers. He was so ready to cum. He could feel the tightening feeling inside him that he knew all too well. "Dean... I want to be in you," Castiel muttered, looking down at Dean through heavy eyelids. Dean hollowed his cheeks, taking Castiel in deeper. "Dean..." Castiel's hips buck and Dean gags, releasing Castiel and looking up at him with lips wet with salvia, cheeks rosy, and blonde hair tousled.

"I - " Dean was unsure how to even approach this situation. "I've never-"

"Let me show you..." Castiel pulled Dean up off the floor by his arm, in one swift movement, and got out of the car. He led Dean to the hood of the Impala, pushing him down onto his belly. Dean shivered as his exposed chest touch the cold car. "Just relax," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear.

"If you screw up my car, I'll kick your ass," Castiel ignored the threat and swiftly pulled down Dean's jeans and boxers, resting them around his ankles. "I don't know about this man..." Dean shivered again as the cold breeze blew over his completely naked body.

"It will be alright, Dean," Castiel whispered as he kissed the back of Dean's neck. Dean automatically tensed up and could feel himself throbbing against the hood of the car again. His hands spayed out on either side of him as he struggled to keep from coming too soon ( _although he desperately wanted to)._

"What if someone sees us?" Dean asked between groans as Castiel continued to kiss the hunter's neck and back.

"It's a fantasy, remember?" Dean hears Castiel's feet against the asphalt as he crouches down. Dean tenses up as Castiel grips his ass. He softly palms at the cheeks, feeling the roundness of Dean's ass, before spreading him open.

"Woah man, I don't know about this- oh!" Castiel's tongue slid against Dean's entrance. The soft lapping of Castiel's wet, warm tongue against him made him moan like some whore from a porno. "Oh God," he groaned as the other man's tongue prodded further. "I'm not gonna make it..." Dean gripped the hood as Castiel replaced his tongue with his finger. Swirling around Dean's entrance before slowly entering, pushing past the ring of muscle. Dean pushed his hips back, rubbing his ass up against Castiel's partially exposed cock. "Please..." Dean whimpered. Body shaking and ready. _What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly so ready to let a guy ram him?_

"I haven't even gotten to the best part," Castiel began searching, moving his finger around until he felt the little buddle of nerves inside of Dean. Dean's knees weakened, he let out a cry as Castiel begans to rub at that sweet spot. He felt his whole body light up, he had never experienced such an intense pleasure. Castiel's tongue kept working along side his finger, trying to maintain any moisture he could.

"Fuck Cas..." before he could finish his sentence, Dean felt his body jolt as wave after wave ripped through his body. He succumbed to complete and total pleasure. His whole body firing as he finished all over the hood of his car. "Oh, God," he collapsed, struggling to catch his breath, his muscles twitching. "Fuck," He said in between breaths. He groaned as he felt Castiel slide his finger out from the clenched muscles.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, Dean," Castiel spoke from behind him. Dean separated his body from the sticky mess underneath him and turned around to face Castiel.

"Did you want me to... uh.." Dean scratched the back of his head, "...return the favor?" He asked with rosy cheeks as he pulled up his pants. _What the hell Dean?! This is a demon, what is wrong with you_?!

Castiel walked over to Dean, running his hand across the other man's freckled cheek, his piercing blue eyes examining Dean's face. Dean felt his heart skip. Castiel leaned forward and gave him a small kiss and Dean's felt his breath hitch again. Even after almost fucking each other, a simple kiss was still breath taking. "I'll be alright Dean, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Are you sure, man?" Dean scratched the back of his neck, "like I've already come this far... can't get much gayer than this."

"I will see you when the time comes... get some rest," Castiel placed one small kiss to Dean's lips before vanishing into thin air.

Dean was suddenly back in the impala, sitting in the drivers seat, going limp in his own hand. Cum was splattered on the steering wheel and his shirt. "Great," Dean rolled his eyes. It was all a fantasy...but it was so real. He grabbed some tissues from the glove compartment and wiped himself clean, throwing the tissue out the window away from his car. He looked at his watch. It was 4 am. He had been gone for almost two hours. _What the heck happened?_

"Hey, remember me?" Dean almost jumped out of his skin. He looked up to see the hot blonde from the bar looking into his car. Relief washed over him.

"Hey! You almost scared me to death," Dean smiled, stepping out the car. "What are you doing walking around here this late?" He looked her up and down. She had on a tight blouse, first few buttons popped to expose her impressive cleavage. Her skirt stopped halfway down her thick thighs and she was in 6 inch heels that did wonders for her calves.

"Eyes up here," she joked, bringing Dean's attention back to her face. "I work out here around this time, you know gotta pay the bills somehow. Wanna help a girl out?" She leaned in and gave him a cherry lip glossed kiss, just as he imagined. "for 40 dollars, I'm all yours," she seductively whispered, playing with Dean's necklace.

"Uh, sorry sweetie," Dean pushed past her and started walking towards the motel room. "I have some important things to take care of in the morn-"

"Well, how about for free?"

Dean paused, this girl was hot. Was he really going to turn down this opportunity? He turned back around to face her, "look, you're really hot," he looked her up and down again, "really hot, actually, but... I'm kinda with someone right now."

"Oh," She pouted, "well, if you ever change your mind..." she pulled a card from the inside of her bra, "call me". She winked at Dean, showing off her blue glittery eyelid, then walking away. Dean smirked as he noticed the tattoo on her back. Sticking out from her tight, strapless blouse were two detailed angel wings, white and feathered. Dean looked down at the card, it had a phone number and the name Cristy at the bottom. _A hooker business card, never seen that before._ Dean smirked and tucked the card in his jacket pocket. He walked back to the motel room. Sam was sound asleep. Dean undressed and crawled into bed.

* * *

Millions of thoughts ran through his head the rest of the night. _Why the hell did he turn down such a hot chick_? He's been fantasizing about that beautiful rack ever since he met her. She was gorgeous for Christs sake. Those lips, those sparkly eyes, _that body_...

…deep down he knew why. He knew that cherry lipgloss would never taste, (or feel as good), as Castiel's electric, almost celestial kisses. Her touch would never compare to the burning hot touch of Castiel's hands and she would never produce that same heavenly bliss he felt as the orgasm rippled through his body. And her eyes would never amount to the blue intensity that haunted his dreams. _Shit. I'm so gay. What would dad think? What would Sam say? And not just any type of gay either, gay for some monster!_

The alarm clock went off, and Sam struggled to hit the snooze, eyes still closed. Dean looked over as the morning sun peeped through the blinds. "Wake up Dean," San rubbed at his eyes, "we gotta talk to some locals today."

"I'm awake," Dean sighed before sitting up. He was so sore, he needed to sit on some ice. He winced at the pain. _Man, what if he had fucked me, need start carrying some lube, wait no, I'm not gay_! " ... so you said it might be a Gen that's terrorizing these people?"

"Yeah, it's been lurking around this empty warehouse and -" Sam raised an eyebrow looking at Dean. "You look like shit dude, are you ok?"

"Uh- yeah I'm fine," Dean lied, trying to stand without making it obvious that his ass was hurting. "Let's go get this son of a bitch." He made his way across the room, grabbed his gun from the small table and loaded the clip. _It wasn't just a fantasy._ "Um, Sam what do you know about dreams? Like what do they mean?"

"Is this about the nightmare?"

"Just curious," Dean tried to play it off.

"Well they usually don't mean anything Dean," Sam opened up his laptop. "Old myths have said that dreams could be anything from loved ones trying to communicate, from demons trying to control you, or even just angels bringing a message like the angels that came down to Mary and her cousins' telling them about Jesus and-"

"Angels?" Dean scoffed, loading up his duffle bag. "Don't believe in that load of crap." _It had to be a demon,_ Dean convinced himself. There were no such things as angels, especially not gay angels that wanted to come down to nail him. "Pretty sure it was just a garden-variety nightmare, don't worry about it Sammy, let's go bust some Gen ass."

* * *

With Sam in the passenger seat, Dean loaded up the trunk but not before grabbing a small cross. Dean put it into his pocket alongside the small hooker business card. "Just in case that damn demon wanna come back to fuck with me," he whispered under his breath before slamming the trunk closed.

Castiel said he would be back in due time, and Dean was ready for him

* * *

Thanks for reading! Btw, how do I indent paragraphs on this site? l'm a total noob. - SpaceKitty1000


End file.
